cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Dynamite
"Dynamite" is the fourth single from English recording artist Taio Cruz's second album Rokstarr. "Dynamite" became Cruz's second number one single on the UK Singles Chart and the Canadian Hot 100 as well topping charts in Belgium, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand. The song reached number two on the US Billboard Hot 100, and by January 2012 it had sold over 5.7 million copies in the U.S. and Canada, becoming the second best-selling song by a British artist in the digital era there. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on July 19, 2010. A live version that was performed in Texas was uploaded October 29, 2010. Lyrics Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: I came to dance, dance, dance, dance I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands Yeah, yeah Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: 'Cause it goes on and on and on And it goes on and on and on, yeah Cimorelli: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying a-yo, gotta let go I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying a-yo Baby, let's go 'Cause we gon' rock this town We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite 'Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite Christina with background vocals from Cimorelli: I came to move, move, move, move Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew I'm in the south so I'm gonna do, do, do, do Just what I came here to do, do, do, do Yeah, yeah Amy with background vocals from Cimorelli: 'Cause it goes on and on and on And it goes on and on and on Cimorelli: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying a-yo, gotta let go I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying a-yo Baby, let’s go 'Cause we gon' rock this town We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: I'm gonna take it all out I'm gonna be the last one standing Higher overall, like I'm gonna be the last one landing Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: 'Cause I, I, believe it And I, I, I I just want it all I just want it all I’m gonna put my hands in the air Put your hands in the air Put your hands in the air Cimorelli: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes Saying a-yo, gotta let go I wanna celebrate and live my life Saying a-yo Baby, let's go 'Cause we gon' rock this town We gon' go all night We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite Cause I told you once Now I told you twice We gon' light it up Like it's dynamite, yeah Trivia *Mike Cimorelli, Cimorelli's dad, makes an appearance in the bloopers. Bloopers Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:CimFam EP songs